


Danbury

by Aprilinparis92 (palombaggia)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Harvey, First Time, M/M, Prison Mike, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palombaggia/pseuds/Aprilinparis92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike's pov on what happened in Harvey's condo on his last night as a free man.<br/>Companion piece to The Tee Shirt, you might want to read that one first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danbury

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sairyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sairyn/gifts), [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/gifts).



> We needed to see what Mike thought, didn't we?  
> Here it is.

Mike stares into space, his fingers clinging to the bars. He feels empty, stripped of his identity, his belt and shoelaces.They also took his watch and wallet.

He has been left in a transit cell, while awaiting his prison uniform and the appointement with the infirmary doctor.

Mike takes deep breaths to tamper down the panic wave that is threatening to engulf him. He promised Harvey he wouldn’t panic, at least not right away.

 His mind keeps spiraling back to what happened the previous night and this morning. This morning when he woke up next to this beautiful man, his former boss, best friend and now lover. This beautiful man he had just fucked in a reckless fit of _let’s not think about tomorrow, let’s forget I just broke up with my fiancée, let’s forget I’m a criminal sentenced for a federal crime, let’s be together, if just for one night_.

 When Mike had thrown his entire life through the window, destroying all of Rachel’s carefully crafted wedding plans, he hadn’t really thought this one through.

He just knew, deep down, that he wanted to spend his last night as a free man with Harvey.

  _Whatareyoutalkingabout_ Harvey had said, when Mike had apologized profusely, barging into Harvey’s condo.

 And then, he had seen the bruise on Harvey’s cheek and the desperation in Harvey’s eyes.

And then, he had had to cup Harvey’s face, his fingertips brushing the swollen flesh, just to make sure Harvey was okay, because this whole mess was his fault somehow and suddenly he couldn’t live with that anymore.

 And then, well, things went quickly out of hand after that.

 He remembers Harvey’s look, longing and full of love, when he started to unbutton Harvey’s shirt, Harvey’s skin so warm under the palm of his hands.

 He remembers moaning in Harvey’s mouth, wrapping himself around Harvey like he would never let him go.

 He remembers Harvey’s unatulterated trust, as he lay down on the sheets in a wantom sprawl, waiting for Mike to take him.

 He remembers he almost came undone just from that.

 He remembers Harvey’s hands, roaming on his back, his neck, everywhere, when he slowly pushed inside Harvey’s perfect tight heat, sushing him to ease the pain.

 He remembers Harvey’s shell-shocked expression when he realized Mike was inside him and that there would be no turning back from this, ever.

 He remembers Harvey whispering his name, ragged, incoherent almost, right before Mike claimed him, taking him to the edge and riding him through.

 He remembers finding his way home at last, for the first time since his parent died, ages ago, because he now belonged to Harvey and Harvey was his.

 He remembers watching Harvey sleep, afterwards, praying that the sun would never rise.

 But most of all, he remembers hugging Harvey in front of the prison gate and telling him that two years was a hell of a long time.

  _They have conjugal visits at Danbury_ Harvey had said, like it was a perfectly normal thing to say out loud.

 Mike had pulled out of Harvey’s embrace, not sure he had heard right.

  _Harvey, we’re not-_

 He had stopped talking at that point, because surely-

  _Harvey, are you considering-_ his swallow had been audible- _would you marry me? In prison?_

_Mike_ , Harvey had answered, dead serious, leaning against his limo, _I would marry you_ _anywhere._

 Harvey dropped him an hour ago, it’s barely 10 am and Mike already suffers from severe withdrawals symptoms. Ever since he’d made love to Harvey, Mike feels like a heroin addict craving for a fix. Making love for the first time and voicing out his feelings had been the easy part. The coming down, though, he could tell, was going to be a real killer.

 

Thanks to Fiona, youaregoingtobefine, heartsuits and suitsfandom on Tumblr for the beautiful pics and art.

 


End file.
